


crossing swords and paths

by CupcakeCult



Series: daster sounds like desaster and that's what these two are [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Frenemies, Friendship, Swordfighting, Swords, aliens being timelords, i added a blowfish for fun, timelords being timelords?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeCult/pseuds/CupcakeCult
Summary: Prompt: How about Three and Master going as friends with practice sword fights please?
Relationships: Third Doctor & The Master
Series: daster sounds like desaster and that's what these two are [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800664
Kudos: 10





	crossing swords and paths

„Well old chap, it is noticeable that you didn’t get enough practice the last millennia“, stated the doctor while parrying the masters swing. The other timelord decided that this statement was beneath them and so they swung again. This time the Doctor had a harder time to react to the blow. „My dear Doctor“, they made a step forward, driving the Doctor closer tot he wall of the old mansion „I just could not get a hold of you“  
„So you aren’t prepared now?“, the Doctors lips formed a smile while he decided to get offensive and swung his sword. The extra terrestrial blowfish watched in horror, crowed against a wall while the timelords performed a syntonic dance with steal and tactfulness. The one dressed in black placed his feet close to him since he tried to avoid the swings oft he Doctor’s sword and had to step back in order to do so. One of the sword swung to close to the blowfish’s face, leading him to let out a high pitched scream.  
„I would not say that my dear Doctor“ Sayed the Master and made a few steps closer to his opposite. A chuckle escaped the silver haird’s throat and his sword rested on the others neck who lowered his sword. „See? I defeated you“  
„Next time there will be a different outcome“ the masters voice was more soft than threatening.  
„We’ll see“  
„Yes indeed, we will. Until then, would you fancy some tea?“  
„I would have guessed preparing tea for an enemy would be beneath the Master?“  
„It surely is, however this building is in possession of a kitchen as well as electricity and a teapot“  
The Doctor removed their sword from the others neck, „of course I would have to make it myself. You see, I should return to UNIT and handing over this“, in search for words he turn towards the alien, „this highly dangerous… blowfish“  
The Master started to slightly chuckle as well, „I see… I see… after all he did what exactly? Slightly scratch a car? He surly needs supervision since you don’t have anything better to do“  
With a smooth move the Doctor put his sword back into scabbard a both the chimney, while the other time travel still stared at the reflection of light on the cold metal. „I have been fighting him for quiet a while and I told everyone it wouldn’t be a real threat“  
„I see“, the Master absently stroke their beard, „let’s just say you had to question him about… his form of transportation and you also disabled his destroyed spaceship… so it took you longer“, parting their gaze from the steal, „so we could drive into London for some tea“  
The Doctor sighted, „and what exactly do you want to do with him in the spear time? Politely ask him to stay here?“  
The blowfish cleared his throat, frightened by the timelords, „I could do that“.  
Both of them ignored him, not even glanced at him. „I will make sure that there is no way for him to escape. Wait downstairs for me“ decided the Master and returned their sword to it’s rightful place as well.  
„You better not be playing any tricks, old friend I defeated you three times today“, with those words the Doctor turned to the door.  
„Oh surely you did. I was just observing your tactics my dear“ thought the Master to themself and turned to scared blowfish with a grin showing beneath their beard.  
„I swear to whatever you want me to, I won‘t move. I came here for some damn weed, okay?“ the blowfish tried to get out of this situation.  
However the grin wasn’t because of anticipation to torture the other alien, instead the Master was actually excited to have a lengthy, intelligent conversation with an old friend.

**Author's Note:**

> this has been written for a reqest on tumblr  
> @rawyld I hope I did this awesome characters some justice and you can enjoy the story although I don’t think it is a masterpiece. I’m also sorry that it took me quiet a while to write, I shouldn’t have taken requests before a busy week. (Also English isn’t my native language if there are any errors in this text I am so sorry)


End file.
